The New Savior
by Hero58
Summary: Tells the story of Kyle's son and how he finds out Lord Kyle is his Father also tells the Fall of the Democratic Villain Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

16 years have passed since spyro had defeated the new Dark lord Kyle, however the new Dark Lord Kyle has been going to many worlds and annihilating the dragon survivors however Kyle has not yet sensed his sons presence we join our saviors spyro cynder Sparx scythe and Kyle's son Alex at the ruined temple of the guardians…

* * *

"Alex, Alex, mom have you seen my brother Alex?" Scythe asked.

"No I haven't ask your father spyro I think he knows where he is" Cynder said.

"Hey dad have you seen Alex by any chance?" Scythe asked.

"Ya last I saw him he was heading to the forest where I fought his father for some reason" Spyro said.

Later at the forest… 

"Such a beautiful forest" Alex said.

"Alex there you are!" Scythe said.

"Oh hi Scythe" Alex said.

"What are you doing down here at the forest all alone you know how dangerous it is being in the forest alone" Scythe said.

"I know, I know but I came here for a reason like it's calling me here or something" Alex said.

"Listen our Dad wants to tell you something, something important its something you should know" Scythe said.

"Um…ok then" Alex said and walked off home with Scythe.

A couple hours later and finally reaching home…

"Ah Alex there you are come sit down" Spyro said.

"What's this all about Dad?" Alex said while sitting down.

"Well it's about your father your real father" Spyro said.

"You mean im not your real son?" Alex asked.

"You are our son and all its just you came from someone else a different family" Spyro said.

"Oh anyways continue Dad…I mean spyro" Alex said.

"Your Father Kyle helped us against the Dark master during the Dragon wars and he was a really good friend too" Spyro said.

"What happened to my father?" Alex asked.

"Well you see he was killed by another person by the name Kyle only they called him Lord Kyle after all there are more then 1 Kyles around here…but anyways he betrayed me us he killed the guardians and murdered your father" Spyro said.

Alex said nothing but look down on the ground and walked outside and looked at the celestial moons

"Father…you will not have died in vain" Alex said with a small tear coming down his eyes.

* * *

Later at the Dark fortress… 

"Lord Kyle" the trooper said.

"What is it?" Lord Kyle asked.

"Sir we caught these Heroes and Dragons outside the fortress what do you want me to do with them?" the trooper asked.

"Kill them" Lord Kyle said.

"Yes…Lord Kyle" the trooper said and walked off.

"I sense something, something very interesting…" Lord Kyle said

**What was it Lord Kyle sensed was it his son and the others he sensed? Tune in for chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day was Alex's birthday party he was turning 18 years old witch is the right age for him to begin learning the ways of the Hero within like his father before him…**

"**Ok guys here he comes quickly hide" Scythe said. **

**Everyone started immediately hiding somewhere inside the temple and turned off the light when Alex came through the door he turned on the light and everyone popped out of their hiding places and shouted "Surprise!".**

"**Oh jeez you guys scared me there for a minute" Alex said with a little laugh in his voice.**

"**Oh sorry about that Alex but anyways happy eighteenth birthday" Spyro said and smiled.**

"**Oh here's the cake by the way make a wish and blow out the candles" Cynder said and smiled.**

**Alex paused looking at the candles and thought "I wish I could be a Hero like my father before me" then he blew out the candles and everyone cheered.**

* * *

**Later at the Dark Fortress…**

"**Lord Kyle sorry to disturb you my lord but Lord Nuva wishes to speak with you" the trooper said.**

"**I see then you are dismissed general" Kyle said and walked off into Nuva's Quarters.**

"**This had better be good Nuva" Kyle said.**

"**I have sensed the presence of what you sensed Lord Kyle and I know who it is that you have sensed" Lord Nuva said.**

"**Who would that be?" Lord Kyle asked.**

"**It is your son Alex" Lord Nuva intoned.**

"**My son, I have no son my wife died remember?" Lord Kyle asked**

"**Do not try to correct me Lord Kyle your wife died after she gave birth to your son" Lord Nuva said.**

"**What should we do with him?" Lord Kyle asked.**

"**The son of Kyle must not become a Hero he would be a threat to us and every other villain that lives" Lord Nuva said.**

"**If I can turn my son he would make a powerful Dark Lord" Lord Kyle intoned.**

"**Yes…yes he would be a great Dark Lord for the villains but can he be turned?" Lord Nuva asked.**

"

* * *

**Later back at the temple…**

"**Thanks for the party guys you're a really good family I have now" Alex said.**

"**Your welcome now we should all get some sleep tomorrow is a big Day ahead of us" Spyro said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Alex asked.**

"**Well your Hero within training of course your father taught me it before he died from Lord Kyle" Spyro said.**

**Alex thought for a moment and nodded at spyro and went to his chambers for the rest of the night for tomorrow his Hero Within training would begin…**

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter expect chapter 3 to come soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Spyro walked into Alex's chambers and noticed he was snoring pretty loud of course Spyro got a cold bucket of water and splashed it on Alex.

"COLD!!!" Alex shouted.

"Well that's the only way how to wake someone up when their snoring pretty loud like that" Spyro said.

"But did you have to splash me with cold water instead of warm!!!" Alex shouted.

"Well cold has a much more effect then warm especially during that, now get dressed your training begins now!" Spyro said.

A few minutes passed and Alex was ready to begin his training.

"Ok first off you will train on dodging enemy blaster fire" Spyro said and picked up an apple.

"Those…are apples why are we using apples?" Alex asked.

"Two reasons, one im a dragon I cant pick up blasters with my paws only apples, and two were not using blasters because your life means something to us, now then if you can dodge a apple…you can dodge blaster fire" Spyro said.

"What?" Alex asked.

Spyro then threw the apple with his tail of course Alex was completely confused on what to do and the apple just hit him straight on the forehead leaving a bruise on his forehead.

"OW I WASN'T READY YET!" Alex shouted.

And yet another apple hit his forehead leaving yet another bruise.

"OW SPYRO WILL YOU STOP THAT IM STILL NOT READY!" Alex shouted.

* * *

Later at the Dark fortress…

"Lord Kyle" Lord Nuva said.

"Yes?" Lord Kyle asked.

"You will not be going to your son just yet" Lord Nuva intoned.

"Why not?" Lord Kyle asked.

"Because I want to test his strength the Dark Master will go instead to test his strength" Lord Nuva said.

"What!" The dark master shouted.

"Would you rather face Lord Kyle instead Dark Master?" Lord Nuva said.

The Dark Master looked at Kyle with a scared face remembering on how he mostly killed all the dragons single handedly and gulped and said nothing and walked off to face Lord Kyle's son.

* * *

Later at the Dragon temple…

"Very good Alex very good indeed you seem to be even more better then your father oh which reminds me I have something for you, hey sparx come over here and open this chest will you?" Spyro said.

Sparx flew over and picked the lock, Alex walked over and pulled out the sword that was in the chest.

"Whose sword is this?" Alex asked.

"Your fathers you see it decided to come to me by floating of course and I put it inside that chest you are the wielder of the sword that can never be broken now the swords name is Uxorious" Spyro said.

"Wow me the wielder of this sword I can't wait to test this baby out in action" Alex said.

"Action, Hmph you shouldn't think of such things that's how Lord Kyle was corrupted oh and he also felt betrayal those were two reasons why Lord Kyle turned into a servant of Darkness" Spyro said.

"I will not turn like that no good for nothing betrayer" Alex said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the new wielder of the sword Uxorious" The Dark Master said

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I' am the Dark Master I work with Lord Nuva and Lord Kyle Lord Nuva sent me here to test your strength" The Dark Master said and called forth a shadow blade.

"Im just a trainee but I will fight you!" Alex said and charged at the Dark master.

The Dark master dodged the attack and Alex turned to the Dark Masters Direction and swinged his sword at him however the Dark Master dodged it again and he kept on dodging and dodging, and dodging Alex soon became tired and collapsed onto his knee's the Dark Master started walking over to him with his blade high up in the air.

"Is that that best you can do your weak like your father" The Dark Master said and swinged his sword down low.

Alex swinged his sword upwards and the two swords clanged together making the Dark Master lose his balance Alex grabbed him at the chest and threw him through the temple wall the Dark Master fell on his back and was stabbed in the chest he laughed maniacally at Alex with a evil smile one his face.

"You are indeed very strong…" The Dark Master said and died.

"That, that was for my father" Alex said.

* * *

Later back at the Dark fortress…

"Lord Nuva" Lord Kyle said.

"What is it Lord Kyle?" Lord Nuva asked.

"The Dark Master he is dead I sensed it" Lord Kyle said.

"So did I Hmph he appears to be very strong perhaps more stronger then you" Lord Nuva said.

"Maybe yes Maybe no what must we do?" Lord Kyle asked.

"Lure Spyro and his family into a trap that will make Alex come running to rescue them and make sure he finds the way to the location too" Lord Nuva said.

"As your wish Lord Nuva…" Lord Kyle said.

**Well that's it for Chapter 3 expect Chapter 4 coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Spyro awoke and noticed cynder was nowhere to be seen Spyro began panicking and flew outside the temple but he didn't know that Lord Kyle was waiting for him with cynder as his prisoner Spyro soon landed but was knocked out from behind by Lord Kyle, Lord Kyle picked up Spyro and began leaving clues for his son Alex to follow…

"Wow what a good sleep I better go see Spyro and cynder" Alex said and walked into the chambers but they were gone he began panicking as well and noticed only Scythe was here with sparx.

"Where's Spyro and cynder?" Alex asked.

"I thought they were with you" Scythe said.

"Where could they have gone?" Alex asked.

"Something tells me somewhere outside the temple we should begin investigating" Scythe said.

"No you stay here I cant let my bro get hurt besides it might be a little to dangerous for you" Alex said.

"No im coming" Scythe said.

"Ok, ok you can come but just be careful" Alex said.

The two began walking outside of the temple noticing a clue right in front of them.

"What does it say Alex?" Scythe asked.

"Hang on a sec it says, Dear Young Hero you may be wondering where your family is I have taken them to our Dark Fortress follow the trail of clues I have left you and we will meet in person for the very first time Sincerely Lord Kyle" Alex said.

"Lord Kyle then we better hurry who knows what he'll do!" Scythe said.

They both nodded at each other and began running as fast as they could to the Dark fortress they eventually reached the Dark fortress.

"Scythe you stay out here where its safe if you see any trouble heading in after me shoot a flame ball into the Sky and I'll get out of there as quick as I can" Alex said.

"Understood now get going!" Scythe said.

Alex nodded and ran into the Dark fortress he soon saw Spyro and Cynder in chains one of the prison guards soon saw him and started shooting at him while trying to lure him into Lord Kyle's chambers.

"Alex don't it's a trap!" Cynder shouted.

Alex face was confused and went into the room after them he got lost though and wound up in a arena Chamber he heard breathing from a mask behind him he turned around and noticed it was Lord Kyle.

"You are indeed strong young Alex…but you are no Hero just yet" Lord Kyle said.

Alex said nothing but walk up to him he pulled out his sword and Lord Kyle did the same Alex pushed Kyle backwards a few times then started swinging his sword at him but his every attack was blocked he was soon sent down flying down the stairs Lord Kyle began walking towards him with his sword pointed at his neck.

"Your power belongs with young Alex your fake father spyro knew this was supposed to happen…" Lord Kyle said.

"No…" Alex said.

Lord Kyle pushed him down onto the ground and was about to stun him with his powers too he shot a stun beam at him leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Hmmm perhaps you are not as powerful as we have though" Lord Kyle said but heard Alex above him using a dive ability towards him Lord Kyle dodged it and blocked his attacks.

"Very impressive most very impressive" Lord Kyle said.

"You left your guard down Lord Kyle!" Alex said and kicked him off the ledge causing him to fall into the shadows.

Alex soon jumped down the ledge as well and landed safely noticing this was a tunnel of some sort and there was a window he saw Scythe outside too but then he heard someone from behind him it was Lord Kyle again but this time he pushed him outside the window Alex managed to grab the ledge and swing himself over to a balcony Lord Kyle immediately jumped over there and the two began clanging swords together again Alex managed to wound his arm but soon Kyle used a lunged spinning Alex's arm around in circles until he cut his son's hand off.

"AHHHHH!!!" Alex shouted and collapsed.

"Face it you have lost don't even make me have to destroy you Alex" Lord Kyle said.

Alex began backing away towards the ledge of the balcony holding where his hand once was.

"Alex you have more power then anyone can imagine, join me and I will complete your training and give you more power, with you and me and our combined strength we can destroy Spyro and the remaining Dragons and bring order to this world!" Lord Kyle said.

"I'll never join you!" Alex shouted.

"If you only knew the power that the villains and I posses" Lord Kyle said.

"I don't want power I want peace and justice, besides why would I ever want to join you, you destroyed and murdered my father!" Alex said.

"Hmph spyro never told you the truth didn't he I will tell you who I' Am" Lord Kyle said.

"I know who you are, you're Lord Kyle the good for nothing traitor to my father!" Alex shouted.

"No…I Am your father" Lord Kyle said.

"How, how can that be true that's a lie!" Alex shouted.

"Look down deep inside yourself and you'll find it to be true" Lord Kyle said.

"NO, NO, NO!" Alex shouted.

"Alex…you can destroy Lord Nuva he has feared this it is your true destiny, join me and together we can rule the world as Father and Son!" Lord Kyle said.

Alex looked down and noticed Scythe had rescued Spyro and Cynder Spyro's face told him to jump for Spyro would catch him.

"Come with me my son it is your only way out" Lord Kyle said and held out his hand.

Alex said nothing and jumped Spyro flew up and catched him and flew away with him not towards the Dragon temple but towards a hidden Dragon village Lord Kyle has never heard of.

"Spyro where are we going?" Cynder asked.

"To a dragon village…Alex what happened to your hand!?" Spyro said.

"I'll explain later" Alex said.

After reaching the Dragon village Alex was given a robotic hand he covered it with a glove that attached to him perfectly Alex then walked outside he looked at the Dragons running and playing with Each other until he saw a 18 year old Dragoness which stunned him with beauty.

**Well that's it for Chapter 4 seems like Alex found a Girl Dragon what's going to happen now tune in for Chapter 5 coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex was still standing there admiring the mysterious Dragoness and her beauty he was slowly falling in love with her.

"W-who is t-that?" Alex asked Scythe.

"Oh I don't know why don't you go ask her name?" Scythe said.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex said.

"You have something else in mind Alex?" Scythe asked.

"Um…no" Alex said.

"Go ask her name then she's exactly your age don't be afraid" Scythe said and pushed Alex towards her.

"I'll say you're the m-most prettiest dragoness I've ever seen…no, no, no I'll say you are very beautiful like a flower… no, no, no I'll say…hello there" Alex said.

"Hi" The Dragoness said.

"May I ask what your name is?" Alex asked.

"Marea my name is Marea" Marea Said.

"Marea…" Alex said.

"What's yours?" Marea asked.

"Oh im Alton no im Alex, Alex is what I was supposed to say stupid me!" Alex said.

The Dragoness giggled at him and smiled Alex smiled back at her.

"So…where are your parents I don't see them anywhere" Alex said.

"Oh there over there what about yours where are yours?" Marea asked.

"Dead…" Alex said but immediately covered his mouth.

"What!?" Marea said.

"Did I say dead oh no I meant my parent are over there" Alex said and pointed at Spyro and Cynder.

"Their Dragons why aren't you a Dragon if they're your parents?" Marea asked.

"Ok fine you caught me my real parents are dead and Lord Kyle killed well murdered my father but he said im his son and he's my father that can't be true" Alex said.

"Maybe it is you should go ask your father Spyro" Marea said.

"Ya your right I deserve to know the truth" Alex said and marched to Spyro.

"Father can I talk to you at dinner?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Spyro said.

Later that night at dinner…

"So tell us how did you lose your hand?" Cynder asked.

"Well if you must Know I fought Lord Kyle and he cut my hand off with his sword he also said he was my father" Alex said.

"Ah…well then we should get to bed now" Spyro said walking away slowly with his wife cynder towards their room.

"Father I still have my question!" Alex shouted.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Is…Lord Kyle my father or not?" Alex asked.

"Well uh…we should get some sleep now…yes that's it besides we are going to continue your training here tomorrow" Spyro said.

"FATHER I DEMAND TO KNOW I DESERVE TO KNOW!" Alex shouted.

"No!" Spyro shouted back.

"Father…I don't know what came over me…please father I must know…please" Alex said.

Spyro let out a sigh and faced Alex with a sad look on his face "Lord Kyle…is indeed your father".

Alex's face turned to shock and surprise now knowing his father was the Dark Lord Kyle.

"Do you wish to know why he betrayed us?" Spyro asked.

"Yes…" Alex replied.

"Very well then…you see he betrayed us because he felt betrayed by the guardians for not believing that he didn't attack Ignitus from the beginning but a evil version of him he felt betrayed and no longer trusted so he hunted down and destroyed the Dragons and the Guardians I fought him your father lost 1 of his arms and both of his legs they were replaced with robotic parts however a lung of smoke was made as well so they had to give them that helmet you saw on his face and that is also why you only saw his eyes" Spyro said.

"Spyro…thanks you for telling me…I will not turn like my father I will complete my training without turning on you I promise" Alex said.

"Thank you…Alex" Spyro said.

The next morning…

"Rise and shine Alex today is the day for your 2nd phase of training" Spyro said.

"Alright what kind of training is it this time?" Alex asked as he was getting dressed.

"Fear training" Spyro said.

"Piece of cake" Alex said.

"Oh no piece of cake!" Alex said.

"Knew you would say that" Spyro said and smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me my training was with Marea?" Alex asked.

"Wanted to see how you reacted" Spyro said.

"Ya well now you know" Alex said annoyed.

"All right then you two you must both travel into the woods together the woods where Alex you know" Spyro said.

Alex knew it was the forest where Spyro fought his father there he would fight the evil within him and control his fear while fighting the evil that was within him he soon went into the forest with Marea they Both saw the same thing a allusion of Alex's father Lord Kyle Marea was petrified with fear however Alex swallowed up his fear and did not use his weapons he used bravery instead the allusion swinged at him with its sword he dodge rolled it but then he was having visions of anger and hatred.

Begin of visions 

"_You betrayed me Spyro!"_

"_Annihilate the Dragons and Spyro!"_

"_YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"_

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SPYRO!"_

"_CURSE YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE RACE SPYRO!"_

End of visions 

"Alex what did you see?" Marea asked.

"Visions of anger and hatred" Alex said.

"Well done Young Alex you are now a half Hero when you reach full Hero you will have to face Lord Kyle again" Spyro said.

**Well that's it for Chapter 5 what is going to happen now that Alex has become A Half Hero tune in for chapter 6 coming soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was during the night Marea and Alex were walking around taking a stroll around the village together.

"So how long have you been here for Marea?" Alex asked.

"My entire life actually" Marea said.

"Ah…I can tell you have a boyfriend by the way Marea" Alex said.

"Well…did have one he was killed during an attack" Marea said.

"Oh, im sorry to hear that" Alex said.

"Ah it's ok you get used to it" Marea said.

"Not me…about my parents that is" Alex said.

"I thought you said your parents were dead" Marea said.

"No…well yes actually my mother is my father isn't because you see Lord Kyle the one you and your people fear…he's my father" Alex said.

"What do you plan to do?" Marea asked.

"I plan on not fighting him when we encounter each other again there is good in him he hasn't erased it from himself just yet and I also plan on redeeming him" Alex said.

"Well that's going to be hard I suppose…it's getting late I should head back home" Marea said and gave him a small kiss on the lips and walked off saying goodnight.

"M-my first k-kiss" Alex thought and fainted.

"Scythe go get your brother will you and Drag him in here" Spyro said.

Later at the Dark fortress…

"Lord Nuva I could not turn him he appeared to be too strong to resist my temptation" Lord Kyle said.

"Well that's because you never thought of working together we must both confront him if we want him to be turned to our side of things" Lord Nuva intoned.

"Very well the Lord Nuva" Lord Kyle said.

Later at the Dragon village…

"Ow…w-what happened?" Alex asked.

"You got kissed on the lips and fainted and fell hard onto the ground quiet painfully" Sparx said.

"I was being sarcastic I know what happened" Alex said.

"Oi…why didn't you just say so?" Sparx asked.

"All right Alex seems like you're awake and now…now it is time to complete your training" Spyro said.

"What's my training sword fighting?" Alex asked.

"Yup and also learning how to control your anger while fighting your opponent" Spyro said.

"I can handle that" Alex said.

"All right then here's your wooden staff and your sparring partner is…" Spyro said.

"Hi" Marea said.

"You're my sparring partner!" Alex shouted.

"Yes" Marea said.

"Oh…wonderful" Alex said.

Marea giggled a little and looked at Alex, Alex did the same noticing she was wearing a Light Gem necklace around her neck.

"Wow…Marea you look b-beautiful with that Light Gem necklace around your neck your also the most prettiest Dragoness I've ever seen" Alex said and blushed.

"Aw that sweet of you Alex" Marea said and blushed.

"Hey you two are supposed to be sparring not chit chatting remember!" Spyro shouted.

"Oh right" Marea and Alex said and locked fighting positions Spyro gave them the signal to fight and they both began fighting Alex was hitting his staff gently against Marea's horns and Marea was hitting her horns gently against his staff but Alex won the battle and helped her up he also successfully held the anger inside him.

"Very good Alex but when the real fight comes you will be given a choice to strike down your enemy and become a Dark Lord or spare him you will feel pressure from both good and evil" Spyro said.

"I know spyro…so Marea want to go out on a Date tonight…I mean not date but uh…just another stroll and perhaps get something to eat" Alex said.

"It's a Date then Alex" Marea said and smiled blowing a kiss to him and walked off.

"Wow…she is so, so beautiful" Alex said and smiled.

"You love her don't you?" Scythe asked.

"Well uh…" Alex stuttered.

"I knew it, _your in love with Marea, your in love with Marea, Your in love with Marea, your in love with…_" Scythe said singing.

"Ya that's really mature bro!" Alex said.

"Hey im just joking but you do love her don't you?" Scythe asked.

"Ok, ok yes I love her Scythe I can't tell her that she'll turn me down" Alex said.

"How do you know that she already gave you a kiss on the lips and blowed a kiss to you and you still don't know her that much its obvious she loves you too" Scythe said.

"Ya maybe your right…I'll tell her tonight" Alex said.

Later that night…

"Ah Alex I was wondering when you were going to show up" Marea said.

"Ya…l-look there's something I got to tell you and it wont be easy for me either" Alex said.

"Ya me too" Marea said.

"You see I…" Marea and Alex said at the same time.

"I love you" Marea and Alex said at the same time again.

Both of their faces turned into shock and surprise and they both smiled at each other sharing a long passionate kiss with each other.

"Whoa did I interrupt something?" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Alex said.

"Look Alex Spyro just wanted me to tell you that you're a full Hero now you don't need anymore training however Lord Kyle he is down there a few miles from the villager and heading this way too!" Sparx said.

"I've got to stop him then!" Alex shouted.

"Count me in" Marea said.

"No you stay here where it's safe and…what in the world's name is that!" Alex shouted pointing up at the Sky.

"Must be the planet sickner" Sparx said.

"What is the planet sickner?" Alex asked.

"It's a powerful space station your father destroyed a long time ago it seems their rebuilding it and it looks a lot more meaner and Dangerous too" Sparx said.

"Wonderful…" Alex said.

"Spyro went off to see if he could find any Heroes in some other worlds" Sparx said.

"Then I'll confront my father" Alex said and walked down to the village.

"I' am Lord Kyle the Dark Lord of villains and this pathetic Dragon village will burn down if I do not get what I want now!" Lord Kyle demanded.

"What is it you want?" The villager asked.

"I want my son Al…" Lord Kyle said.

"HEY FATHER!" Alex shouted.

"Ah my son have you come for another fight?" Lord Kyle asked.

"No I will not fight you take me to Lord Nuva I want to meet him personally" Alex said.

"Very well then" Lord Kyle said.

"I know your real Name is Kyle Hero of The Dragons" Alex said.

"That name is dead to me and has no meaning to me either!" Lord Kyle said.

"It is your real name you've only forgotten of the great hero you were the great hero you still are you haven't erased all of your good in you let go of you anger and hate towards the Heroes and Dragons" Alex said.

"There is…no good in me anymore son Lord Nuva and I Are you're masters now" Lord Kyle said.

"Then spyro told me the truth…you truly are dead" Alex said and walked off to the shuttle with the troopers.

Later at Spyro's location…

"Heroes listen to me the planet sickner has been remade and Lord Kyle is vulnerable we must attack their planet sickner before it kills us!" Spyro said.

"We can't fight Spyro we have no one to lead us anymore" The hero trooper said.

"No…you have been your own leaders look at the past number 20 his leader Kyle was nowhere around when they went to rescue him many years ago he became his own leader and you have the bravery to be your own leader too!" Spyro shouted.

"He's right Heroes…lets destroy us a planet sickner!" The trooper shouted.

All the Heroes cheered and jumped into their ships flying up into space to destroy the planet sickner and its fleet above in orbit…

**The Final battle is approaching the fall of the Democratic villain order is it hand, will the Heroes succeed in destroying the planet sickner and will Lord Nuva and Lord Kyle succeed in turning Alex into a villain? Find out next time in chapter 7…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The fleet arrived at the planet sickner only to find it is huger then before but then the fleet of Nuva's surrounded them at all sides small fighters were fighting and capital ships were being destroyed but inside the planet sickner a greater battle was about to commence…

"Welcome Alex…I've been expecting your for the past couple of weeks…Lord Kyle untie his hands" Lord Nuva said.

"As you wish…" Lord Kyle said and untied his hands.

"I' am looking forward to seeing you become a Dark Lord in time you will become a great evil…" Lord Nuva said.

"Your wrong…I will not turn like my father did and besides I'll be dead along with you with me" Alex said.

"Oh really…we are safe in here your pathetic little fleet of Heroes will not stop me my ships are protecting it by holding off your fleet we are safe from your pitiful allies…oh…im afraid you will be a Dark Lord before your friends destroy this station and rescue you…" Lord Nuva said.

"Your weak and pathetic Nuva you send my Father and the Dark master against me instead of yourself…you can't even kill Spyro" Alex said.

"That may be true about not killing spyro but my entire legion of my best men are now marching to the Dragon village you will witness the destruction of the entire Hero race and Dragons…" Lord Nuva said.

Later down at the village…

"Here they come" Marea said.

"Prepare for battle if we die we die with dignity and honor" Spyro said.

The legion then started shooting at them but it was a even match Spyro and everyone charged into the legions forces cutting them and killing them one by one.

"Spyro behind you!" Marea shouted and jumped in front of spyro taking a hit in the leg.

"Marea!" Spyro said.

"Freeze don't make any sudden moves…" The trooper said.

"I'll kill him spyro just do what he says and stand away" Marea whispered.

"That's it back away from her" The trooper said.

Spyro moved away from her and the trooper was stabbed in the chest with he blade like tail Marea took cover and spyro and the others continued to fight.

Later inside the planet sickner…

"Come look at your fleet young boy do you see the power we villains comprehend your Hero friends will not survive…" Lord Nuva said.

"No they will survive…" Alex said.

"Oh no my young Hero you are mistaken if you join me I will allow your friends to live as long as you serve me they will live" Lord Nuva said.

"No…" Alex said and looked at his sword.

"Ah yes your sword…the anger and hatred is flowing through you now…take your weapon and kill me and you shall become the new Dark Lord!" Lord Nuva shouted.

Alex turned back around and paused then turned back around and grabbed his sword and swinged it at his neck but Lord Kyle blocked it and they both began clanging their swords together Alex kicked his father sending him flying across the room he hit a wall but he recovered his balance.

"Very good…use your anger and hatred Alex" Lord Nuva said.

Alex put away his weapon and looked at his father.

"Hmph my friend Spyro has indeed taught you many things my son Alex" Lord Kyle said while walking towards him with his weapon still out.

"I will not fight you father…" Alex said.

"You are unwise and very dumb to not having your guard up!" Lord Kyle said and swinged his sword but his attack was blocked and Alex jumped over him onto the ceiling walkway.

"Father look at what you've become look inside yourself I know and I also sense the good in you the conflict between good and evil" Alex said.

"Your wrong there is no conflict in me Alex" Lord Kyle said.

"You couldn't kill me before because there was good in you and you still wont now" Alex said.

"You underestimate that my son but if you will not fight then you will meet your Death!" Lord Kyle said and throwed his weapon destroying the walkway and causing Alex to fall into the shadows.

"Very good Kyle…very good indeed" Lord Nuva said.

"Come out…come out wherever you are my son" Lord Kyle said.

"I will not fight you no matter what father!" Alex said.

"Make yourself a Dark lord my son…it's the only way you can save your new family yes…your feeling for them are strong especially for 2 other people which are…scythe…and the one you love…so you are in love and you treat your family member scythe like a real brother you were wise to hide your feelings like these from me now you have completed your failure…if you will not become a Dark Lord…then perhaps they will" Lord Kyle said.

"KYLE!!!" Alex shouted drawing out his weapon.

Alex was filled with rage and anger and hate swinging his sword at Kyle like crazy and extremely hard and fast driving Kyle back he began getting more angry by the minute his father Kyle soon collapsed but still keeping his guard up but Alex swinged his sword over to the left and cut his fathers hand off.

"AGH!" Lord Kyle shouted with pain with his swords son pointing at his neck.

"Good Alex…good hahahaha you are indeed powerful now fulfill your true destiny and strike down your father and take his place as the new Dark Lord and serve me!" Lord Nuva said.

Alex looked at his robotic hand then looked over where his fathers and once was noticing wires he pulled his weapon away from his father neck and turned around at Nuva and threw his sword at his feet.

"Never…I'll never become a Dark lord" Alex said.

Nuva paused he could hardly believe his ears to what Alex was saying.

"You failed Lord Nuva I' am a Hero like my father was before me" Alex said.

Nuva's face turned into an angry glaring look he looked at Alex while still glaring "So be it…Hero".

Later down at the village battle…

"Alright you disable the planet sickner shield now so our fleet can destroy it or else!" Spyro shouted while holding the trooper.

"Ok, ok this is general Kristin disable planet sickner shield I repeat disable planet sickner shield" the trooper said.

The shield was soon deactivated spyro looked up in the Sky noticing the small fighters heading into the planet sickner to destroy the core.

Later inside the planet sickner…

"If you will not join us…then you will die!" Lord Nuva said using a Draining power that could drain the life out of the Hero.

Lord Kyle got up looking at his son on the floor then stood beside Nuva to watch and see what happens.

"Don't you see you pathetic Hero you are no match for the power we comprehend" Nuva said and shot another beam at him.

"F-Father p-please…help me AHHH!!!" Alex shouted.

"Now young Alex son of Kyle…you will die" Nuva said and smirked but noticed he was still breathing he got yet another angry look on his face and kept on shooting the beam until he would die.

"AHHHHH!!!" Alex shouted.

Lord Kyle just stood there looking at his son not saying a word then he looked over at Nuva then looked back at his son.

"FATHER!!!" Alex shouted.

That word finally reached Kyle, Kyle came to his senses and looked at Nuva and picked him up above his head Nuva was screaming with Pain Alex looked to see what was happening noticing his father was redeeming himself by saving his son Kyle threw Nuva downwards to where the core was a beam of light shot upwards and Nuva was dead for good, however Kyle's breather was not working it was slightly working Alex rushed over and held his father in his arms and smiled at him but then decided to carry him to the hangar after that they soon reached the hangar and Alex held up his fathers head.

"Son…help me take…take this mask off my head" Kyle said.

"But you'll die without it on I can fix it father" Alex said.

"I know you can fix it but please…I don't want to wear this mask anymore…please just for once let me…let me feel the touch of my son upon my own face" Kyle said.

Alex nodded and slowly took the mask off he looked at his fathers face his father smiled at him.

"Now…go and leave me my son…leave me" Kyle said.

"No…im not leaving you here to die I've got to save you" Alex said.

"You already have Alex…tell your new family you were right you were right about me tell them you were right…you were right and also…tell spyro im…sorry" Kyle smiled one last time and closed his eyes.

"Father…" Alex said.

"Im not going to leave you!" Alex said.

But Kyle already passed away Alex on the other hand was sad that his father had died he lowered his head and began crying but then he dragged his fathers body inside the ship and flew off the planet sickner was beginning to crumble and the Hero fleet was backed away Alex looked behind him and saw the planet sickner destroyed along with all of the Democratic Villain Order.

Later down at the villager everyone was cheering when they saw the planet sickner destroyed.

"Im pretty sure Alex wasn't on there when it was destroyed" Scythe said.

"He wasn't I sensed it" Marea said.

"You love Alex…don't you?" Scythe said.

"Yes why" Marea asked.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Marea I promise heck he's problly going to propose to you right as soon as he lands in that ship" Scythe said but noticed it was landing elsewhere "Why…why did he land there?" Scythe asked.

"I don't know" Marea said.

Later that night Alex lighted up his fathers body on a bed made of sticks suitable for a redeemed hero for he knew Heroes would have funerals exactly like these to a fellow hero Alex let yet another tear out of his face but then smiled he was glad the war was finally over everyone else began dancing and playing music for their enormous victory.

"Alex!" Spyro shouted.

"Hey dad…listen it's about Kyle my father he sacrificed himself to save me from Lord Nuva he said he was sorry for everything he wanted to know if you can ever forgive him too" Alex said.

"Ya…he's forgiven" Spyro said.

Alex smiled and began listening to the music he turned around and noticed it was the ghost of the guardians and also his father Kyle he smiled at them and they did the same it was a time of peace now however after a few months after the fall of the Democratic Villain Order the Dragons and Heroes have returned filling the world with Dragons and Heroes once again and Alex decided he would propose to Marea today.

"Marea…" Alex said.

"Yes?" Marea asked.

"Would you be my bride?" Alex asked.

"Of course I will" Marea said.

After the wedding the two shared a strong love with each other just Like Sasha and Kyle but without the death from the giving birth the new family soared the Sky's noticing the billions of Heroes and Dragons cheering for them they landed and were greeted by Spyro Cynder Scythe and Sparx Scythe also had a family of his own same with Sparx it was an age of a new destiny and a new journey for wherever there is good there will always be someone there to fight it…

THE END


End file.
